


Forever Changing

by Everyone_needs_relaxation02



Category: The Last of Us (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:29:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28801356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everyone_needs_relaxation02/pseuds/Everyone_needs_relaxation02
Summary: It really is crazy how quick life can change on you. One day you have almost no one to trust. But the next day you have a family that you never want to leave. Hi, My name is Ellie and I now have the life I never thought I would be living.
Relationships: Dina & Ellie (The Last of Us), Ellie & Jesse (The Last of Us), Ellie & Joel (The Last of Us), Ellie & Riley (The Last of Us), Ellie & Sarah (The Last of Us), Ellie & Tess (The Last of Us), Joel & Sarah (The Last of Us), Joel/Tess (The Last of Us)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!! So this is one of my all time favorite games. I’m so excited to finally be writing Ivan fiction for it. This is my first fanfiction so comments and recommendations of what you guys think is appreciated. Thank you guys so much for reading and I hope you enjoy.

It really is crazy to think back on everything I have been through. I mean, I am only 14 but dang, I feel like I have gone through every emotion there possibly is already. I never really had a family that cared for me. That all changed about a year ago though. Now I have, in my opinion, one of the best families in the world. They have changed my life in ways that I could only dream of. Because of them, I no longer have to be alone.

"Ellie!" I look up to see Sarah burst through my door. "come on. Dad will kill me if he finds out that you where late to school."

I sighed "okay, okay. I will be down in 5." I say, Not really wanting to leave the comfort of my room.

"okay, just please hurry." She said as she closed my door on her way out.

I sighed once again and then I got all of my things for school together. I double checked to make sure that I had everything before walking out to the car. As I got into the passenger seat of the car, I asked Sarah, "Where is Joel? He is usually here when we leave.”

Sarah replied "He went in a little early today. he said he would be home soon after we get home. I nodded and buckled my seatbelt and then we are off. As we drove, I looked at Sarah and asked, "So, what are your plans for your birthday Saturday?” She answered, "I am not really sure yet. I will probably go see a movie with a group of my friends or something." I looked back at the rode, "pfffft come on. its your 21st birthday and all you wanna do is go see a movie?" She smiled, "ya, why? what did you have in mind?" I laughed, "Well lets just say it is not a movie." As we pulled into the parking lot of my school, Sarah said, "Okay we are here. Have fun at school." I laugh and punch her arm lightly "I will try my best. You have fun at College.' She laughed "no promises" I closed the car door and waved to her as she drove off.

_Man I really hope this day dose not take a lifetime._ I think to myself as I walk to my first hour class. "Ellie!" I looked over to see my friend Riley walking into the room. Riley and I have been friends for a few months now. She is one of my closest friends. I waved to her as he sat next to me. So, where is Dina and Jesse?" I shrugged, "they are probably making out in a closet somewhere." She laughed and nodded, "I honestly would not be surprised." Dina in Jesse are my other two friends. They have been dating ever since I met them.

Right before the bell rang, Jesse and Dina came running in the door. Riley and I laughed at them as they quickly got to their desks. "Man, how do you guys get so lucky with being on time?” Jesse smiled and shrugged, "We are just really lucky people" I laughed and then the bell rang.

Not much happened at school. It was a pretty basic school day. Went to my classes, talked to my friends, and got a bunch of fucking homework. I felt so relived when I saw Sarah's car pull up to the school. I opened the back door to throw my backpack in the back seat. then I got in the passenger seat of the car. "How was school?" I shrugged "I mean, could of been worse I guess. I got so much freaking homework though." Sarah laughed, "Ya I feel that."

I sighed as I sat back in the seat, "Man I am so tired" I said as I closed my eyes. Sarah poked my arm, "Hey don't fall asleep yet. Dad texted me and said that he has a surprise for us." I immediately perked up, "Wait for real? What is it?" Sarah smiled at my enthusiasm. "I'm not sure. All he said to me was that he had a surprise for both of us"

As soon as we got home, I ran into the house to see Tess sitting on the couch. I ran to her and sat next to her. "Where is Joel?" Sarah walked into the house and sat on the other side of Tess. "My day was great Ellie thanks for asking" Sarah laughed at her sarcastic response as I rolled my eyes. "Joel is on his way home now. He should be here any second now." I went over to the reclining chair that was next to the window, overlooking our driveway and front yard. I sat down in the chair to wait as patiently as I could at this point.

"Joel's home!" I yell as I get up out of the reclining chair and ran to the front door. Sarah walks in and stands beside me patiently waiting for him to open the door. Ever since the adoption prosses started, I felt the most attached to Joel for some reason. Maybe it is the fact that he is the reason I am now apart of this family. it was his idea to adopt in the first place after all. Don't get me wrong, after a year of living here I now have a strong attachment to both Sarah and Tess. Joel was just one of the first strong attachments I have ever had.

As soon as he opened the door I ran up to him, "What is the surprise? He laughed and pulled me into a hug, "You have to wait and see" He kissed my forehead then he let me go and went over to Sarah and gave her a quick hug and kiss on the cheek and then to Tess and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. "How was everyone's day?" I sighed," Joel who cares! What is the surprise?" everyone let out a laugh, "Well I guess it is time to reveal what we have been hiding for a few weeks" Joel pulled out 4 plain tickets, "Wait what is this? I looked at the tickets questioningly, "They are plain tickets to where ever you would like to go. I figured since it is Sarah's birthday Saturday, she could pick where we can go." Sarah looked at him shockingly, "are you serious?" She walked over to him to give him a hug, "I don't know what to say right now. Thank you so much dad." Joel hugged her back "Its a big deal to turn 21. might as well enjoy it.'


	2. The Time is Coming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEYYYYY!! Sorry it took all day I was Benj watching a TV show Hope you guys enjoy.

Chapter 2

Just 2 more days. I just have to wait two more days then I’ll get to go on my first vacation! Man, I can’t fucking wait! The only time I have been this excited was when I found out I was being adopted. Well, I mean, I was scared too. I guess I’m also a little scared to get on a plain but I’m just trying to ignore that. To be honest with myself, I have no idea how to handle these emotions. 

“Ellie” I looked up to see my teacher looking at me disappointingly. “Oh, I’m sorry Mrs. Cooper.” I looked up at the board to see what I missed. I wrote down the notes that I did not have yet. “Ok class. For tonights homework, I need you guys to answer the chapter 10 questions. You will have to tuen them in tomorrow at the start of the hour” I sighed and started putting all my things away. Not long after, the bell rang and class was dismissed. I saw Riley walking in the hall a few feet in front of me. I quickened my walk so I could catch up to her. I gave her a gentle push to get her attention. “Oh. Ellie hey. How was your day?” I sighed and pulled my backpack up on my back and tightened the straps so that it would not slip down. “It was ok. I can’t stay focused because I’m so excited to go on that trip.” She laughed and punched my arm. “Ya. Your freaking lucky. You get to miss 2 days of school. Do you guys know where you are going yet?” I smiled at her and punched her arm back. “Ya. I think we are going to Florida. Sarah wanted to go to the Beach so we just decided to go there.” We walked to the doors together and when we got there we said our goodbyes. I went to sit on a bench and waited for Sara to pull up. 

As soon as I saw her car pull up I stood up and walked to it. I opened the passenger door and got in. “Hey. How was school?” I smiled and turned the radio on. “It was ok. I got a lot of homework agin so I’m not looking forward to that. “ She laughed and pulled out of the school parking lot. “Ya don’t worry. I also have a crap ton of homework so I guess we are even.” I shrugged “ya I guess. I only have to make it through one more day then I don’t have to wait anymore.” Sarah nodded in agreement “man I can not wait. It’s been forever since I have been anywhere.” Sarah said. I lean back in my seat “it’s going to be my first time.” She looked at me a little shocked “wait you never been on a vacation before?” I shake my head “this is my first one.” Sarah smiled at me “Well it’s going to be awesome” 

“Is anyone home yet?” Sarah shook her head “Tess is out getting stuff to make dinner and Dad is working a little late.” I nodded and started to make my way to my room. “Hey I’m going to try and get some homework done.” Sarah followed me up the stairs where all of our rooms are. “Ya me to. I would rather do it now to get it all over with.” I nodded and walked into my room. I closed my door behind me and through my backpack on the floor. I jumped face first on my bed and after a wile of laying there, I pulled out my phone to watch YouTube. 

After an hour of watching YouTube I heard a knock on my door. I quickly throw my phone to the side and grabbed my back pack. “Come in!” Tess walked into my room and sat beside me on my bed. “Trying to avoid doing homework agin?” I laughed “how did you know?” She smiled and shrugged. “Oh, you know, just by all the sound coming from behind the door when I knocked.” I got my text book and my homework out of my backpack. “Well I thought you where Joel and I didn’t want to get yelled at for the 3red time this week.” Tess smiled and got up to leave “Well, I can’t say I blame him for that one. If you have one more missing assignment he will probably ground you for life.” I laughed “ya. Ya” I through a Pillow at her before she closed the door. I looked back at my homework and sighed. “Okay now I have to deal with you.” 

2 hours. I have been working on homework for 2 hours! I’m not even done yet!!! Ok to be fair I was on my phone for 30 min. But still, 2 HOURS. You know what? I’m just going to go downstairs and find food or something. 

As I walk down the stairs and into the kitchen, I found Tess working on dinner. “What are you making?” I sat down at one of the stools of the counter. “Chicken and mashed potatoes” I nodded and looked around. “Where is Joel? Is he home yet?” Tess turned around to look at me. “Ya he is upstairs talking to Sarah. Hey can you give me a favor and go tell them that dinner is ready?” I nodded and headed for the stairs. Once I got to Sarah’s room I knocked on the door and waited. “Come in” I heard Sarah say. I opened the door and walked in. Joel was sitting on Sarah’s bed and Sarah was sitting at her desk chair. “What are you guys talking about” I walked over to Sarah’s bed and sat by Joel. “Nothin’ much I was jus’ helping Sarah with her math homework.” I sighed “oh, ok Tess said that dinner is ready.” Sarah nodded and left the room. “Are you doing okay?” Joel asked me. I nodded. “Why wouldn’t I be?” He shrugged “you just seam stressed”. I laugh sarcastically “well of course I’m stressed. School is a freaking nightmare. I feel like I have endless amounts of homework. “ he sighed and placed his hand on my shoulder “tell you what. After dinner we can both figure out your homework together ok? If we work together we can finish it faster.” I shrugged and then nodded “ok deal” we shook hand and then made our way down stairs to eat dinner. 

After dinner, it was time to do homework. “Ok Ellie let’s get this over with.” I smiled and nodded. I sat down beside him at the dining room table. “Okay. What’s fist?” I showed him my worksheet for history. “I have to find the answers to the questions in the book” I opened the book to the right chapter. “Okay, let’s do this” 

After about an hour of working we finally finished. “See that wasn’t so bad was it?” Joel messed with my hair. “The only reason it wasn’t bad is because you were here.” I laughed as I pushed his hand away. “Aww c’mon I barely even helped. I just sat and watched. It might of gone by faster because you didn’t have that damn phone of yours.” I stood up and gathered all my things together. “Ya, ya. Ha ha.” Joel laughed and grabbed the remaining books on the table. “Ok let’s go, time for bed.” I nodded in agreement and we went up the stairs. 

“Is your bag packed and all ready for tomorrow?” I put the last text book in my bag and went to stand in front of him. “Yep. All ready for my last day of school. Then we get to leave!” He laughed at my excitement. “Glad you are so excited about going.” I nodded and then let out a yawn. “Okay, go to bed so you are ready for school tomorrow.” He gave me a hug and a kiss to the cheek. “Good night baby girl.” I hugged him back. “Good night I’ll see you in the morning.” He nodded and let me go. He went off to his room and I closed the door behind him. I put my phone on the charger then I went to the bathroom that everyone shares to brush my teeth. I then went back to my room and before going to bed I looked at my phone   
Riley; hey el, do u wanna go with me Dinna and Jesse to dinner tomorrow night?  
Ellie;yesss!! Of corse I do. I’ll ask Joe and Tess tomorrow and I will let you know   
Riley; ok cool. I’ll talk to you tomorrow good night  
Ellie; goodnight Ri

I smiled and turned my phone off. I Laid in my bed waiting for sleep to overtake me. One final thought hit me as I fell asleep. Is it time to tell them about my past?

—————————————————-

“Ellie” I heard him before I see him. “Ellie look at me”. I don’t wanna be here. Get me out of here. “Why are you hear? Leave me alone just go away” I heard him sarcastically laugh “that’s not going to happen. “ I closed my eyes tighter hoping he would just go away. “C’mon Ellie, where are you hiding that letter of yours?” I let out a deep sigh. “Why would I tell you? Your only going to destroy the only thing that brings me some happiness.” He laughed. I cringed. I hate that laugh of his. “ exactly! So why don’t you give it up and make this easy on both of us.” I shivered in fright. “No. It’s the only thing I have left of my mother. Go away Jacob.” I tried to ignore him but it was not easy. “Ok I see how it is.” He grabbed my arm and started to pull me out of the bed. “NO NO LET ME GO!! SOME ONE HELP ME PLEASE!!” Not agin not agin.   
———————————————  
“Ellie. Ellie. Wake up. C’mon wake up.” I woke up to someone shaking me and I immediately thought it was him. “No stop don’t hurt me.” I felt a hand grab my face gently. I saw Joel with Tess standing behind him. I took a deep breath. I know I was safe. “Joel. It was awful. I don’t want to relive those memories.” He pulled me into his arms and gently stoked my hair. I buried my face into his shoulder. “Shhh. I got you. Shhhhhh it’s okay.” Tess walked up to us and sat beside Joel She placed her hand on my shoulder and whispered “Ellie, what happened?” I looked at her with tears in my eyes. “I-I d-d-don’t what to talk about it. n-not y-yet.” Joel held me tighter “hey, it’s ok. You don’t have to talk at all tonight. Your nightmares are getting worse though and talking about it might make it go away.” I nodded “I’ll t-think a-a-about it.” Tess grabbed my hand. “That’s the strong girl we know and love.” She squeezed my hand and got up off the bed. “What do you wanna do baby girl? You wanna try to go back to bed or do you wanna come sleep in our bed agin?” I shivered a little from the house being a bit chilly from the night. I look over to see that it was 1 am. “I think I can go back to bed in my bed. But can you guys stay until I fall asleep?” Joel Laid me back down on my bed and covered me up. “You got it.” Joel sat on my right side wile Tess sat on my left side. Tess stroked my hair wile Joel grabbed my hand and whispered “it’s okay. Your safe now.” With the knowledge that nothing could hurt me, I slowly started to close my eyes. Just as I was about to fall asleep I feel a kiss agist both of my cheeks. I smile to myself and finally let myself be taken by the darkness of sleep. 

——————————————————

“Ellie wake up. Hurry” I open my eyes to see Tess standing by the door “Get up. I have to go to work soon and I wanna make sure you stay awake. “ I stretch and yawn. Then I slowly removed my self from the warm cocoon of blankets. “Ya, ya, I’m up. I’m up.” Tess walked over to me and poked me in the arm. “Hey, don’t be like that. It’s your last day.” I let out a half smile. “That it is.” Tess looked at me for awhile until I finally just asked. “What. What are you looking at?” She shrugged and made her way to the door. “We will talk later. Have fun at school.” I sighed and got all of my things together. I headed to the bathroom to get ready. After that I went downstairs to find Joel sitting on the couch watching tv. “Tess leave yet?” He nodded “yup. Just left before you came down.” I sighed and laid on the couch with my legs curled up so that Joel still had some room. “Man, I’m so tired.” He patted my leg. “At least you only have one day. Get through today and you can sleep all you want.” I nodded and closed my eyes

A few minutes after I closed my eyes, Sarah came down and told me it was time to go. I sighed and got up. Joel gave both of us a hug before we left. After Sarah dropped me off, I went straight for my first hour class. Since the bell was a minute away I did not really get to talk to my friends that much. Hopefully I will be allowed to eat dinner with them later though

“So, Ellie, did you ask your parents yet? It was still a bit weird to me Whenever people refer to Joel and Tess as my parents. But in a way, I like it. I looked up at Dina. “Umm, no not yet. I’ll ask them when I get home.” Dina smiled and nodded as she started to walk away. “Hopefully we will see you tonight. “ I waved to Dina as she walked away. I then made my way out the doors of the school. 

When I got home, I went to my room to start on my homework. As soon as I got everything out I heard a knock on my door. Tess then came in and sat on my bed 

“Hey, how was school”she asked 

I shrugged “I mean, there is not much to say. It was school.” 

She laughed and messed with my hair. “Well let me know if you need any help with your homework.” 

As she was about to leave I stoped her “hey Tess, do you think I can go to dinner with Riley Dina and Jesse tonight?” 

“I don’t see a problem with it as long as your home by 9. You should also have your bags packed. We have to leave at 4 am tomorrow. Make sure to ask Joel too and if he says it’s fine then you can go.” 

I got up and gave her a hug. “Thanks Tess. I would of never got to do something like this in the orphanage.”

Tess laughed. “Any time kid. Now get your homework done and when you are done, pack your bags.”

I let go of Tess and nodded “yes ma’am”

She smiled at me and left my room. After working on homework for about an hour I started to pack some clothes into my suitcase. I heard another knock on my door

“Come in” I stuffed some more clothes into my suitcase as Joel walked in. 

“Oh, hey, what’s up Joel?” I stopped packing so I could talk to him. 

“Not much, just got home from work. What are you doing?” 

“Just packing. I have a question. Can I go to dinner with my friends tonight?” I looked at him with puppy eyes, something I know he can’t refuse. 

Did you ask Tess?” I saw him look away from me and I smiled to myself 

“Ya, she said I could go if I’m all packed and home by 9.”

“Ok, ok, you can go.” I smiled at him

“Thanks Joel I appreciate it.” I gave him a hug. 

Joel smiled at me “any time kiddo.” And then he walked out. 

I smiled to myself and texted everyone in the group chat we made

Ellie: guess who is coming to dinner tonight!!!!  
Riley: yesssss!!! I thought you where going to leave me with the two lovebirds   
Dina: yess! Glad you can come. My mom is taking us so we will pick you up in about an hour   
Jesse: the hole gang is going!! Tonight’s ganna be fun. 

I looked over at the Time to see it was 5:30. Then I put my phone on the charger and went to the bathroom to get ready. 

After getting ready I grabbed my phone and went downstairs to wait. By the time I sat down it was 6:20. 

“What time are they coming?” I looked up from my phone to see Joel come sit next to me on the couch. “Umm they should be here in 10.” Joel nodded and messed with my hair. “Well have fun tonight and be home by 9. Let me know when they get here. I’m going to go do the dishes.” I nodded and looked back at the game I was playing on my phone. 

“Joel they are here” I got all my stuff together and before I went out I heard Joel yell “have fun baby girl stay safe.” 

I walked out to the car. I got in the back seat. Dina was in the passenger Seat and Jesse and I were in the back seat. 

“Ok, one more stop to pick up the last wolf in the pack.” I smiled at Jesse’s comment and punched him in the arm 

After picking up Riley, Dina’s mom dropped us off at the restaurant. 

After walking into the restaurant, we where seated. Riley and I where at one end and Dina and Jesse where opposite us. 

“So Ellie, are you Excited to leave tomorrow?” Dina asked me 

“I have never been so excited in my life. I have never been to the Beach before!” I said with excitement. 

“Hey, I thought you didn’t know how to swim yet.” Riley said teasingly. 

“Shut the fuck up” I said with a laugh as I punched her arm. 

“Wait really? That’s something new I didn’t know about you.” I glared at Jesse wile everyone else laughed. 

“Ya, ya. Laugh it up.” I said as I gave each of them a glare. 

Lucky for me, the waiter showed up to take our orders soon after 

——————————————————  
After eating diner we all sat back in our seats. 

“Man that was good.” Jesse said. Rubbing his stomach. 

“I’ll text my mom to let her know we are done.” Dina said 

I looked at my phone to see it was already 8. I texted Joel and Tess to let them know that I was done. 

“Hey guys, what do you say we drive through somewhere to get ice cream?” Riley put her hand in the middle of the table. We all looked at Riley with a smile and stacked our hands on top of hers. 

“We have to be Quick though. I have to be home by 9.” I told them

“Ok we can make that work.” Dina said. 

“9. Really? Man that’s early.”Jesse said with a laugh. 

“Well ya. I have to go to bed early. I leave at 4am you dick.” I said as I glared at Jesse. Everyone laughed at us.   
——————————————————

“Ok, no more food. I am so full.” We all agreed with Dina 

On the drive home, I felt Riley rest her head on my shoulder. Unbeknownst to the other, I have had a crush on her ever since we met. I felt my heart skip a beat when she reached down for my hand 

I was sad when we got to Riley’s house because I know that she would have to leave soon. We all said our goodbyes to her before She got out. She thanked Dina”s mom for the ride home and walked to the door of her house. I watched her until she disappeared behind her door. 

I was the next stop. It was 9:05 when I got home. Only 5 min late. That’s not that bad. I thought to myself. I thanked Dina’s mom and said my goodbyes to the other two in the care. I walked up to the front door and opened it 

“I’m home!” I yelled when I walked in. Tess came down the stairs and gave me a hug. 

“How was it? She asked me as we sat on the couch. 

“It was good. The food was sooo good.” I said with a smile. “I’m so tired now.” I laid my head on her shoulder.

“Well I’m glad you had fun.” She said as she wrapped her arm around me. “Are you ready for tomorrow?”

“More than.” I said as I let out a yawn. “Where is Joel?”

“He went to the store to pick up some last minute things, he should be home soon. Do you wanna go to bed?” Tess asked. 

“No i want to stay up till he gets home. “ I said 

“Ok. I’m going to go clean up in the kitchen.” Tess said as she laid me on the couch. She kissed my forehead then disappeared into the kitchen. 

I tried as hard as I could to stay awake. But with a full stomach and not a very good sleep the night before, it was a little hard. 

I was half asleep when I heard the door open. I heard Joel come in the door. Tess and Joel exchanged some words between each other. I felt something touch my cheek. I peeled my eyes open to see Joel kneeling in front of me. 

“Hey.” I said sleepily and glad to see him. 

“Hey baby girl. You seam tired. Wanna go to bed yet?” Joel asked as he started to pick me up off the couch.

I nodded as I wrapped my arms around his neck and rested my head against his shoulder. I sighed and closed my eyes as I was carried to my bed. 

Joel laid me down on my bed. He then pulled the blankets over me. 

“Get some sleep. We have to get up early tomorrow.” I heard Joel say. I started to fill asleep but before I did, I felt him kiss my cheek. I fell asleep with a slight smile knowing that tomorrow was going to be a big day for me. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this longer chapter. I wrote it all in a different app then I transferred it all here. See you guys next week!


	3. First timers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy. Hope you guys like this chapter. Sorry it’s not as long

Chapter 3

I felt something soft hit my face. I slowly opened my eyes to find a pillow laying beside me. 

“Almost time to go! Get up and get ready. We have to be at the air port in 2 hours.” Tess says. 

“Five more minutes.” I grown as I rolled over and buried my face into the pillow. 

I heard her walk out. Thinking I got my way, I smiled and tried to go back to sleep 

I feel myself falling asleep when I hear my door open back up. 

C’mon Ellie. It’s been 10 minutes. We got the car all loaded. It’s time to go now.” Tess said as she came over to sit on my bed a put her hand on my shoulder. 

I sighed and tried to roll away from her. I just wanted to sleep. 

“C’mon, don’t make me force you awake.” I heard Tess say. 

After a few seconds, I feel myself being lifted off my bed. Even though I was 14 I was still the size of a six year old. This makes it possible for anyone to pick me up like I was a baby. 

“No.” I grown as I feel my feet hit the ground. After being adopted, it did not take Joel and Tess long to find ways to annoy the hell out of me. This was one way out of many. 

“I didn’t want to do it but you made me. Now c’mon.” Tess said as she gave me my shoes. 

I sighed, annoyed at what just happened. I put my shoes on and sleepily made my way over to Tess who was waiting for me by the door. 

“Alright. Let’s go.” Tess said as she led the way out. I followed her still not quite awake. 

“Hey, there’s the other one. “ I heard Joel say as we walked down the stairs 

“Are you alive in there?” Sarah asked me with a laugh. One thing I learned quick was that everyone I was living with are morning people. 

I sighed, not really in the mood to talk. I couldn’t bring myself to be excited when I was so tired. I laid down on the couch thinking about going back to sleep. 

“Hey hey hey. What’s this? You can fall asleep in the car but not here” Joel said as he walked over to the couch and sat down. “You guys go to the care I’ll be out in a sec.” he told Tess and Sarah. 

“C’mon Ellie.” I heard Joel say as he put his hand on my shoulder. “Don’t make me carry your ass.” 

I smiled to myself and pushed his hand away from me. “Alright then.” I heard him say. I then felt myself being lifted of the couch 

“Nooooo. Not this agin.” I grown as I feel my feet hiring the ground. I hate when they do this. 

“Walk.” I hear him say from behind me. I start to make my way out of the door as he turns of all the lights and locks our door. 

Once I was in the car I shut my eyes and fell back asleep. The ride was a blur 

“Ellie, we are here.” I hear Sarah say as I slowly opened my eyes. I took my seatbelt off and got out of the car. 

“Wow.” I said as I looked up at the huge building in front of me. 

“You ready?” Tess said as she walked up beside me and put her hand on my shoulder. 

“Ready as I’ll ever be.” I said with a sigh. I was exited but I could feel my nerves start to tingle. 

There was way more people then I was expecting inside the building. I have never been around so many people before. As soon as we walked in, I reached over and grabbed Joel’s hand. He wrapped his fingers around my hand and my nerves Instantly went away. 

“You got the tickets?” Joe asked as he looked over at Tess 

Why wouldn’t I?” She asked sarcastically, pulling the tickets out of her back pocket 

“Just checking.” He said with a sigh. I tightened my hold around his hand as we started to make our way through the crowed. 

We got in a line to hog through the Martel detected and after that was over, which was terrifying by the way, we went to find our plane number and sat in the row of seats. 

“So now we just wait till 6?” I asked as we sat down. 

“You got it.” Joel said as he sat down next to me. 

“Hey Tax want a coffee?” Tess asked Joel as her and Sarah got up. 

“You know me to well.” Joel said to her. 

“So what are we supposed to do doff 20 min?” I said as I leaned back in my chair. 

“We wait.” Joel said with a half smile. 

“Ya thanks for that old man.” I said as I pushed him playfully. 

A few minutes later, Tess and Sarah came back both holding coffees. Tess gave Joel his as Sarah and Tess sept on theirs. 

“Oh crap! I forgot my phone at home.” I Said, Panic in my voice. 

“No you didn’t.” Joel said as he reached in his pocket and pulled out my phone. I have a sigh of relief as I grabbed my phone from his hand. 

After 20 min. Of playing games on my phone, they started to load the plain. 

Since it was an odd time of the season to go anywhere, the plain was only about half full when we got on. Joel and I were in one row while Tess and Sarah were in the row across from us. When I heard the engines from the plain get louder I could feel Panic set in. I took a deep breath and told my self that it was ok and that I can do this 

“Hey, your ok.” Joel told me as he wrapped an arm around me. I took a deep breath and leaned my head onto his chest and took a deep breath

“Ya ya, I’m ok.” I told myself. I let out a deep sigh. 

“Hey Ellie. Look” Joel said as he pointed to the window next to me. I looked over to see that we were slowly rising into the air. I gasped at the View that I saw

“That’s so cool.” I said still in amazement. I felt Joel tighten his grip around my shoulders. 

“It sure is isn’t it?” Joel said. I moved my head so that I could look over at Tess and Sarah who were both looking at me with smiles on their faces. 

“We should be there in a few hours so why don’t you rest up so we can go explore once we get there.” Joel told me. I nodded and made myself comfortable. I felt Joel’s hand, which was in my arm, move up to stroke my hair. I took one more glance out of the window to see that we were now above the clouds. I smiled to myself and then I let myself slip into a peaceful sleep. 

When I opened my eyes, the sun was shiny in my face. I buried my head into Joel’s chest to get away from it. I heard him chuckle at my action. 

“How’d you sleep?” He asked as he messed with my hair. 

“Well considering I woke up at 4 in the morning, I think any amount of sleep would of been amazing.” I said with a laugh 

“Hey guys. We should be landing any time now. Tess said from the row across from us. 

I sat up straight in my seat and looked at my phone. Of course I saw nothing because my phone was on airplane mood. I played some games until I heard the man over the speaker saying that we were getting ready to land. 

After we landed, we got all of our bags and then we went to the hotel we were staying at. 

“Man this place is cool.” I said as I looked around the lobby. There was not many people in the lobby so I was pretty relaxed at the moment. The lady behind the desk was telling us were everything was and then she handed us the room key. We took the elevator up to the 3red floor and walked to our room. 

“Ok before we go out, let’s all go and get some rest.” Tess said. I laid on the bed closest to the window and Sarah laid next to me. 

“Hey sleeping buddy.” She said with a smile. I sighted

“Aw man. Your my sleeping buddy?” I asked. Sarah was one of the hardest people to sleep with. She kicks and rolled around in her sleep. 

“Afraid so.” She said. I sighed agin and pulled out my phone. I went to my messages to see if I got anything. 

Riley: Hey Ellie, I just wanted to say have fun on your trip. Hope it’s amazing!! 

I smiled at that text then I went to watch YouTube. 

“Oh my gosh. I watch him all the time.” I heard Sarah say. She scooted next to me so we could both watch the video. Joel and Tess were already out mmmm asleep on the bed next to ours. 

After about an hour of relaxing, we finally got out of the hotel room. We went to eat lunch and then we went to visit all of the stores. Then when the time came, we went to dinner. 

“Can we go to the pool when we get back.” Sarah asked. 

“I don’t see why not.” Joel said as he put his hand on her shoulder. She smiled up at him. 

“I don’t want to. I don’t know how to swim.” I said. 

“Well it’s time you learn.” Joel said. 

By the time we got back to the room it was 7. We all got ready to go to the pool. 

When we got to the pool, we had it all to our selfs. No one was there at the time. 

I stat at the edge of the pool and put my feet in. 

“Is it cold? “ Sarah asked me. I put my legs a little deeper in the pool to get a good feel for it. 

“No not really.” I said. She walked into the pool using the stairs, Joel and Tess not far behind her. 

“Are you going to get in Ellie?” Tess asked me. 

“No. Not yet.” I Said. “I don’t think I’m ready. “

“You know, you have to get over this fear at some point.” Tess told me. 

“Let’s try something.” Joel said as he made his way over to me. “First of all, let’s see if you can touch right here.” 

“I don’t want to go under.” I said. If I went under, I Wouldn’t know how to get back up. 

“You don’t have to. I would let it happen. Give me your hands.” He said as he held his out to me. I hesitantly put my hands in his. “Ok, you ready?” He asked. I nodded and he pulled me into the water. I instantly started to freak out when my feet could not find the ground. “Hey, your ok. I’m right here.” I took a deep breath to calm myself down. 

“I can’t touch.” I said. I took me to a part of the pool were I was able to touch. 

“See? It’s not that bad.” He told me. “Ok, ready to learn how to swim?” 

“I think so.” I said with a little more confidence. He showed me how to move my hands and my legs. For my first shot, I swam over to Tess and grabbed onto her hands. 

“There you go! That was a good first run. Do this a couple more times and you will be a pro.” Tess told me with a smile. 

After swimming back and forth between Tess and Joe for 30 minutes, I got enough confidence to start to go out on my own. 

“Look. I’m doing it” I said as I made my way across the pool. Everyone congratulated me on getting over one of my biggest fears. 

We went back to our room after swimming around for another hour. When we got back everyone was exhausted. We all got change and got in our beds. 

“Good night girls.” Joel said to all of us. We all said goodnight and soon enough my eyes got Heavy and I was fast asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys Enjoyed. I don’t think I will be able to post on Saturday next week. I got a project for school sadly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG sorry it has been so long guys. We just got a project and now I have to do stuff every weakened until it is done but hope you guys injoy!

Chapter 4

I woke up the next morning tho a slight pain in my stomach. I opened my eyes to see what it was. At first I saw nothing but then when it happened agin, I realized that Sarah had kicked me. I groaned and try to roll away from her, only to realize I was already on the edge of the bed. I looked over at the timer to see that it was 6 a.m. I looked over at Joel and Tess’ bed to see that Joel was not there. 

I got out my phone so that I could text him.   
Ellie: hey where are you?   
Joel: man your up early. I’m in the lobby down stairs. 

I quickly through on a sweatshirt and a pair of black athletic shorts and quietly left the room. 

I walked down the stairs and out into the lobby. I saw Joel wave me over as he called my name. I went over to sit across from him at the table he was at. 

“What are you doin’ awake so early?” He asked

“Your daughter dose not like sleeping with other people.” I said with a smile 

“Trust me, I know” he said with a slight laugh. 

We sat in a comfortable silence, looking around and taking in the View of the place. 

“Ellie, we still need to talk about that nightmare of yours.” Joel said, bringing my attention back to him. 

“It’s nothing.” I said with a sigh ”just a stupid memory.” 

“Look, baby girl, if you don’t talk to me I can’t help you.” Hw said. 

“I know. “ I said with a sigh. “It’s just something I don’t like to remember. A time in my life I would rather forget.” 

Joel grabbed my hand from across the table. “I understand that.” He said, tightening his grip on my hand. “But you can’t hold it inside of you forever.” 

“I know” I said, taking a moment to collect my thoughts. “When I was 12, I lived with foster parents. They had a son named Jacob. He was 16 at the time. He was way taller and stronger then I was. Any ways, when I was a baby, my mom wrote a letter to me. It’s the letter that I showed you guys a moth ago. But, Jacob knew about this letter. He knew that it was the only thing I had to reminder my mother by. Every time I had the letter out, he would try to take it from me. He would tell me to give it to him and every time I didn’t, he would threaten me. He would tell my that his parents would send me back.” I felt my eyes start tho prick with tears. I pushed it away the best I could. 

“Hey, it’s ok. You don’t have to continue if you don’t want to. Joel said, giving my hand a squeeze. 

“No, no. I have to get this out.” I said with a sniffle as I gathered myself. “I tried to tell his parents about what was happening. Of course they thought I was making this up. As I kept trying to tell them they just kept getting more and more upset with me. Calling me a liar and punishing me. I eventually left that place thankfully. But ever since then, I have been afraid of what might happen to me. I lived in constant fear that something was going to happen and I would not be able to leave.” I felt my eyes start to wonder. Joel grabbed my hand and led me to a near by cafe that was currently empty due to the early hour. 

“Hey, c’here.” He said as he pulled me into his arms. I rested my head on his chest and let the tears fall. “Hey.” He said, lifting my head up with his hand. “I promise you, you will never have to go through that agin okay? I will always protect you and make sure you are safe. You are stuck with us now.” I smiled at him through my tears and dove back into his arms. 

“You guys are the only ones I want to be stuck with. I said with a sigh. We sat like that for a minute until Joel gently pulled me away. 

“What do you saw we go back to the room and take it easy until the other two wake up?” I nodded and wiped my tears away. I took my hand in his and we walked back up to the room. 

A few hours later, we got our stuff together so that we could go to the Beach. It was a hot day but sitting by the ocean brought in a nice breeze

“Ok Ellie, let’s have a competition” Sarah said with a smile on her face. “ whoever can build the biggest thing in tower without it falling wins.” 

“Your on!” We got to building and hours had passed before one of our towers fell. 

“Heck ya I win!” I said as I pumped my fist in the air. 

“Ya, ya. That was all luck.” Sarah said with a small smile. 

“What? It was not.” I said giving her a shove. 

“Stop fighting girls.” Tess said with a smile. “Let’s go cool ourselves off. “

We all went down to the ocean to cool ourselves down. I was only brave enough to let the water come to my Knees. 

We went back to the spot we set up and ate some launch that we packed. After that we played around in the sand some more before we started to pack up the things that we had. 

We made our way back to the room and cleaned up. Then we all sat and Sarah and I watched YouTube together once agin. I texted my friends to check up on them to see how they were doing. 

After another hour we all got up and got dressed. We walked around the streets to see what kind of places they had. 

We stopped at many stores and we went to eat at a cool working restraint 

“Tick tack toe, Ellie?” Sarah asked me

“Always” I said with a smile. “I’m the master at this game.” 

“Ya we will see about that.” She said, drawing out the boxes. 

After many rounds of tick tack toe (In which I won MOST of) and an amazing dinner, we decided to call it a night. 

By the time we got back to the hotel room, it was 7;43 so we decided to watch a movie. I went to sit on the couch by the door and play games on my phone wile the movie was playing, looking up when I heard something that interested me. 

Man Ellie, your a really lucky girl. There are some people who don’t get to experience the things you do. How did you get so lucky?

I was pulled out of my thoughts when I felt someone sit next to me. 

“Ready for bed yet?” Tess asked me. 

“I just going to sleep here tonight.” I said. 

“Why? What’s wrong with me?” Sarah said with a knowing smile on her face. 

“You know the answer to that.” I said as I through a blanket at her. She laughed and through it back at me. 

“Joel controls your children.” Tess said with a laugh. 

“Hey now, they are yours too. I’m taking a break it’s your turn.” He said with a laugh as he laid back on their bed. 

Tess let out a slight laugh. “Okay, lay down.” She ordered. I Ladd my head on the armrest of the couch as she pulled the blanket up to my shoulders. She kissed my on the forehead then went to lay down. 

“Hey, do I get the special treatments?” Sarah asked with a smile 

“Aren’t you to old for that?” Tess asked with a smile but walked over to her to do it anyways. 

“Dad doesn’t think so.” She said as she smiled over at him. 

“Well your dad babies all of us now don’t he?” She said as she glanced over to see Joel give her a smug look. 

“What can I say? I love my girls.” He said with a slight smile. We all smiled over at him. 

Not long later I felt my eyes slip shut. That night, my dreams were peaceful and uninterrupted by the memories that haunt me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter was good. Sorry I kind of rushed through this one since I was late. Thanks for reading!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. Sorry I didn’t post last week. I have a few projects I had and still have to do for school sonce it is almost end of the quarter for us. Hope you enjoy this chapter! Thank you guys for reading

Chapter 5

When I woke up, the sun was shining straight into my eyes. I could tell that everyone else was already awake. They were watching tv. I looked over at the clock to see that it was already 9. 

“Well look who is finally awake.” I heard Tess say. I let out a deep breath and tired my head away from them. 

“C’mon Tess.” Joel said as he walked over to sit on the couch I was on. “You know she’s not a morning person.” 

“Go away.” I said as he ran his hand through my hair. I heard him laugh as he took his hand back. 

“You just got rejected.” Sarah said with a laugh. 

“Ya, ya.” Joel said as he walked back over to his own bed. “Don’t worry. She’ll love me later.” 

“C’mon guys it’s our last day hear.” You guys want to go to the stores.” Tess asked as she got up and went to pick out some cloths. 

I felt my eyes start to close once agin. I could feel sleep tugging it’s way towards me. 

“Ellie, don’t you even think about it.” I heard Joel say. My eyes popped back open. 

“I sighed and waited for my body to wake itself up. 

Finally after about an hour I got up and went to get dressed. 

We went out into the town to see what there was to do. We went to shops and bought some souvenirs. It was my first time seeing so many people out on the streets. It was different but it was cool. 

“Hey, look.” I looked over to were Sarah was pointing to see a sign that said “ Laser tag” I looked over at her with confusion. I have never heard of this before. 

“What’s that?” I asked with Curiosity. 

“Only one of the most fun things you will ever do.” Sarah said with a smile. “My friends and I use to play for hours.” 

After explaining the rules to me, Sarah convinced me to give it a shot. I was on the same team as her and we stuck together. We hunted the kids on the other team. We somehow managed to beat the other team with flying colors. Durns out, I can be good with a laser when I want to be. 

On the last game we played, Sarah and I decided to go on different teams so we could play against each other. By the time it was over, she barely beat me. If I wasn’t caught off guard by the end, I would of so won. 

When we walked out, the sun was already making its decent. Joel and Tess were no where around us though. I looked over at Sarah with a questioning look. “Were is Joel and Tess?”

“They said they were going to go look at more stuff and they would meet us back at the hotel.”

“Cool, I’m starving though.” I said as my stomach growled. We didn’t eat lunch since we were so Busy playing. I didn’t even think about it until now. 

“We are ordering pizza when we get back so let’s start walking because I am also hungry.” She said as she started walking ahead of me. 

Once we got back, I immediately went to go sit on the couch and take my shoes off. Man, my feet were killing me. So much walking and running and hiding behind walls. Well that’s enough exercise for me for the next week. 

“How was it?” Tess asked as she walked over to both of us. 

“It was so cool. I want to do it agin!” I said with excitement in my voice. Everyone let out a laugh at my enthusiasm. 

-well I just ordered some pizza. Should be here in about 30 minutes.” Joel said 

“Good I’m starving to death.” I said as I lied on the couch. It felt good to finally relax. 

Soon enough, the pizza was at our door. I was dozing off but jerked awake once I heard the knock. 

After eating pizza it was 7. It was still early but I was exhausted. I did know one thing though. I did not want to leave tomorrow. This trip was amazing. Didn’t have to worry about homework or grades but now that we are going back, all of it was going to come crashing down on me. 

“Ok guys, better get to bed. We have to be out of here by 10.” Joel said as he lead down in his bed. 

I felt my eyes grow heavy. Before I fully went to sleep one thought crossed my mind. 

I am actually happy agin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed. I’m not sure if I’m posting next week but the week after definitely will. Thank you guys


	6. The long way home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that I am posting so late. I had a lot going on today. Here’s chapter 6. Hope you guys enjoy!!

Chapter 6 

I woke up to the sound of clothes being packed into bags and zipping noises. Today was the last day we were going to be here. We had to leave the room at 10 and get to the plain by 12. I am sad that I soon have to leave the relaxation I have found with my family. I would soon have to be stuck in a class with loads of homework just waiting to pile up. 

There was one thing I was excited for though. That was seeing my friends agin. It’s felt like an eternity since I saw them. 

I slowly sat up on the couch and stretch out my arms and legs. 

“Well good morning.” Joel said as he looked over at me. 

I gave him a little nod, Letting him know that I was not in the mood to talk to anyone this early(well early for me anyways). In the mornings, I had my own language. It is a language that only the people I live with understand. It took them months to find out how to deal with me in the mornings. But once they found out that stuck with it. After a few more minutes of just sitting there, watching tv, I finally let out a sigh. This indicated that I was ready to start my day. 

“Come help us pack.” Tess said, handing me my bag. “ we have to get out of here in less than an hour.” 

I sighed as I got up to got everything together. Once I had my cloths in a pile, I shoved all them in my bag. I heard a sigh behind me. I look over to see Tess giving me a disapproving look for how unorganized I packed I just look at her with the most Innocent look I could come up with. 

“You can’t stay mad at that.” Joel said pointing at my face, which made me simile. 

“Man, these girls got you wrapped around their fingers. You have gone soft on me.” Tess said, punching him in the arm. 

I looked over at the bed to see that Sarah was not sleeping there like I thought she was. “Where is Sarah?”

“She should be back soon. I send her out to get us some breakfast so that we could eat on the car ride to the airport.” Tess said. 

“I looked over to see her bags all nicely and neatly packed, sitting by the door. Waiting to be loaded up. 

“Good. I’m starving.” I said, stuffing the last of my close into my bag. “Ok I’m done.” 

“ I really need to show you how to fold.” Tess said with a sigh, looking over my bags. 

“No use in that. She will still do the same thing.” Joel said with a laugh. 

“You know me to well.” I replied with a smile. 

A knock sounded on the door. Tess went to open it. Once it was opened Sarah came in south two bags full of food. 

“Yes!” I said with excitement. I felt someone grab my arm so I looked over to see Tess. 

“We don’t have time wait until we get in the car.” She said as she let go of my arm and went out the door to load up the car. 

On the way to the air port I finally got to eat and it was amazing. I was not looking forward to the plain rice but I was a little happy to finally be going home. 

Nothing much happened on the plain ride home. I was a lot more calm then I was on the way here. 

We didn’t get home till about 5 that evening. It was weird being home agin. Back to reality I guess. 

I put my phone on the charger since it died on the plain. Then I started to unpack my bags. 

After unpacking do awhile I heard my phone come back on. I went over to check to see if I had anything. 

Riley; heyyyy!!! What time do you get home?  
Ellie; I just got home why?   
Riley; just wondering. Are you coming to school tomorrow?   
Ellie; yes sadly.   
Riley; don’t be like that. We haven’t seen you in foreverrrrrrr  
Ellie; Riley it’s been 3 days  
Riley; still foreverrrr   
Ellie; your hilarious  
Riley; was that sarcasm?  
Ellie; wow how did you know!!?  
Riley; I hate you   
Ellie; I missed you too. See you tomorrow  
Riley; your the worst   
Ellie; byeeee 

I smiled to myself and placed my phone back on my bed. I unpacked some more of my cloths and after that I walked downstairs to see what everyone was doing. 

“Sarah!” I yelled as I came to the bottom of the stairs. 

“Ya?” She asked as she came out of the kitchen. 

“Wanna take me somewhere” I asked her with a smile. 

“We just got home. Where could you possibly want to go?” 

“To get some soda.” I said 

“We have some here.” She said as she started to walk toward the kitchen. 

“No.” I said grabbing her arm. “You know it’s not the same.” 

“Ok I’ll take you geez. Go ask dad if we can go and let me know. I’ll be in my room.” She said as she started walking away. 

“Where is he?” I asked her before she disappeared up the stairs. 

“He went out to get some more bags from the car.” She said as she walked away. 

I walked out to the driveway to see a few bags on the ground. I walked over to were the back end of the car was opened. I then saw Joel reaching to the back in order to get the remainder of the bags. 

“Hey Joel?” I said as I walked over to him. 

“Ya?” He said, bringing out the last of the bags and placing them on the ground. I went over to pick up two of the bags off of the ground. “Thanks.” 

I nodded and went on with my previous question. “Can Sarah and I go get a soda from somewhere.” 

“I don’t care. You guys are paying tho. And make sure that you guys are back by seven. He said. 

“Yes! Thank you!” I yelled, running back into the house. I went up the stairs and into Sarah’s room. “Hey let’s go. We have 30 Minutes till we have to be back.” 

“Alright I’ll be ready in a sec. go wait for me in the car.” 

I pulled on my shoes and grabbed a few dollars from the small box I keep my money in. I went back downstairs and saw Tess and Joel sitting on the couch. 

“Do you guys want anything?” I asked. 

Nah I’m good. Thanks.” Joel said as Tess shook her head. 

“Alright your loss.” I said jokingly as I waited for Sarah by the door. I don’t really like waiting in the car by myself. Especially at 6:30pm. 

Not long after I heard Sarah coming down the stairs. 

“Ok, ready?” I nodded as I opened up the door. 

“Be careful girls.” I heard Joel say from behind us. 

“Always am.” Sarah called back to him with a smile. 

“I call DJ.” I said with a smile. 

“Aww really? Your music sucks.” She said with fake agitation. 

“Shut up. It a masterpiece.” I said, elbowing her in the arm. 

“Whatever you say.” She said backing out of the driveway. “Got money?” 

Yup. I brought $10.” I said as I pulled out the money.

“Ok good.” She said as we made our way out of our neighborhood. 

After getting our sodas we made our way back home. 

“Man I’m tired.” I said. 

“Are you ready to go back to school tomorrow?” 

“ no, not at all.” I said with a laugh. “This off school thing has been nice.” 

“I couldn’t agree more.” She said as we pulled back in the driveway. 

“One more minute. Better hurry.” Sarah said as we got out of the car and rushed into the house. 

“You guys cut it close.” Joel said as soon as we walked in. We both chuckled at that. “How was your ride?” 

“Awful. I had to deal with this one the whole time.” Sarah said, punching me in the arm. 

“Hey I’m not that bad.” I said with a fake pout. 

“Maybe not but your music was.” She said with a laugh ads she walked up to her room. 

I laughed and fell back onto the couch. 

“I’m tired.” I said, laying my head on the couch. 

“Well then go to bed.” Joel said, sitting next to me. 

“No it’s still early.” I said with my eyes shut. 

“If you fall asleep here your waking up with a sore back.” Joel said. 

“I don’t care. I can handle that. By the way, can I skip school tomorrow?” I asked as I sat up and looked over at him. 

“Sure!” He said with a smile

“Wait really.” I asked not believing it. 

“No.” He said, wiping the smile off my face. 

“Ughhh I hate you.” I said as I lied back down on the couch. 

“Heard that one before. “ he said with a smile. “Why don’t you go up to your room and get some sleep.” 

“No.” I said as I felt his hand push the hair out of my face. 

At that moment, Tess came down the stairs and sat by Joel at the other end of the couch. 

“Someone looks tired.” Tess said as she reached over Joel to pat my leg. 

“I am not.” I said as I started to feel a slight pain in my back. So, to make myself more comfortable, I swung my legs up so that they were laying across Joel’s lap and I was laying flat on my back instead of all bent over. 

“Well, I’m going to bed. Good luck with her big guy.” Tess said as she patted him on the shoulder and walked up to her room. 

“I’m always the only one to get you tot bed aren’t I?” Joel said with a sigh. 

I sat up on the couch and scooted closer to Joel. I grabbed his arm and put it around my shoulders so that I would be able to lay my head on his shoulder. 

“Do you always get like this when you are tired?” He asked as he tightened his grip around me and kissed my forehead. 

I nodded with a smile on my face. 

“Alright let’s go.” He said as he left one arm around my shoulder and placed the other one under my legs and lifted me up. 

“Oh what happened to just leaving me on the couch?” I asked jokingly. 

“I’m only that mean when I am angry.” He said carrying me up the stare. 

“Whatever you say old man.” I said as I was placed on my bed. I got under the blankets to warm myself up and adjusted the pillows to my liking. 

“I’ll wake you up before I go to work ok?” Joel said as he pulled the covers up higher so that only my head was sticking out. 

I nodded as he walked to the door. 

“Good night, kiddo.” He said as he closed my door. I fell asleep as soon as I head that door close. 

Who knows what tomorrow would be like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Sorry if there was any errors that may have been made. I did not really have the time to look over all of it. We’re over halfway done with this story. This makes me a little sad. But let me know what else you guys would like to see in future works. Thank you!

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyyyy. Hoped you guys injoyed this chapter. I will try to upload a chapter eatch week. If I can not do one that week I will let you guys to. Please feel free to comment and tell me what you guys think. Thank you all


End file.
